Problem: $\dfrac{8}{3} - \dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 5}{3 \times 5}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{5 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{40}{15}} - {\dfrac{3}{15}} $ $ = \dfrac{{40} - {3}}{15} $ $ = \dfrac{37}{15}$